Heaven and Earth
by Limitless
Summary: A shadowy figure shows up to give a warning to the Hokage about the horrors that have taken place, telling him that if they dont act fast, all humans will be destroyed.


Disclaimer: I tooooootally don't own Naruto, but if I did, wouldn't that be sooooo cool!? I do, however, own the original characters, so no stealing them, k?  
  
Night reigned in the Hidden Leaf Village and most slept soundly as a cool breeze swept through the village. But a breeze wasn't the only thing that came unbidden into the Ninja village. . .  
  
High above the sleeping village a shadow stirred atop the Hokage Memorial. The shape was that of a crouched man as he heaved breaths in and out. He panted as he refused to give into the feeling of fatigue that almost rivaled the determined thoughts that bounced through the mind of the stalking figure as he slowly stood once more and trod as quickly as his near numb legs would carry him as the unknown figure stumbled to the edge of the cliff monument praising all past Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.  
  
At the edge of the mountain-like monument the figure paused and crouched once more, breathing heavily as he took in the view of the biggest Ninja Village in the world. Or so the person had previously thought, but now he knew better.  
  
The figure leaned forward once more. Even despite the knowledge he had gained, the knowledge that had brought him here, seeing the enormity of the village, he felt something he hadn't felt for the past week since the arrival of a lonesome figure that brought the terrible information he know held.  
  
As the face of the stranger came into the beaming light of the moon, a white mask was shown. Behind the mask, the figure smiled bitterly at the thought that he had taken that person's place as the barer of horrid news.  
  
The person moved his face back again and spoke quietly to himself between breathes as he slowly stood, "Sleep while you can my brothers because in the mourning your in for a rude awakening. "  
  
When the figure was almost fully erect again, cold steal was suddenly at his throat, pressing painfully against his atoms apple.  
  
"You are trespassing in our village," came a relaxed and quiet voice from behind the figure that had been lurking atop the monument alone only moments ago. This, for some strange reason, also gave him that feeling he had not felt for some time: Hope. "You have not been given permission to enter this village. Leave now or I'll be forced to end your life. It's up to you Hunter-Nin."  
  
The last came a bit more forcefully to let the figure know he was not bluffing in his statement, and to further make his point, he pushed the figure forward to the edge of the monument again, into the moonlight.  
  
"Your right, I was not given permission to enter this village and I apologize," his voice had regained it's normal sound as he spoke form behind the mask marking him a body eraser, " but I assure you I wouldn't have come without permission withou-"  
  
"The reason does not matter" said the voice, again relaxed and quiet, as he spoke over the masked figure's words, "All foreign ninja must get permission to enter another ninja village, this was decreed by the Kage and the rule will be upheld."  
  
This time it was the other's turn to interrupt, "Trust me, once you hear what I have to sa-"  
  
The interruptions continued as other ninja pushed harder on his Kunai, enough to draw a trickle of blood that trailed down the masked one's neck, "Enough talking, the law is the law, and you have broken it. Make your decision: leave or die,"  
  
As the blood drop continued down the man's throat, he swallowed hard, taking one of his hands from the earthen ground slowly and cautiously moved his hand to grasp the mask of which he removed.  
  
The face that was hidden behind the mask was young, and handsome, or would been if it weren't for the weeks growth of beard left unshaven on his face, and if his dark eyebrows weren't so wild and bushy, and if it weren't for the terrible scar that disfigured his face. The scar swept from under his left ear, up his face and over his left brow, ending between his eyes. It was exactly the same sweeping shape that was on his mask. His eyes were green, including the pupils.  
  
The top of the scar was invisible as it was covered by a blue headband that was part of the normal ninja forehead protector that was tied off centered on his forehead, the metal part to far to the right to fully protect the forehead. Engraved on the metal were four wavy lines that represented which Hidden Village he hailed from.  
  
The scared man looked down at the ground, his green eyes very serious, anger flaring in them slightly, "I don't have time for this! I was sent here by Mizukage in to much of a rush to have had time to request permission to enter the village! The information I have been sent with is meant for the Hokage's ears only and it's to important for me to just turn and leave! I won't leave."  
  
The voice said nothing for a moment, apparently pondering what he had just been told. Silence held for a while before the man sighed, "The laws were not made for us to use when we want, but for us to follow always, and so I must enforce them as well."  
  
The Kunai pushed down harder again as the figure's muscles tensed, preparing to pull his blade swiftly across the scared man's neck, when the intruder spoke in a tense and harsh whisper, "Before you kill me, look down at your village and know that if you kill me, you will be sentencing all of them to death as well."  
  
An awkward silence prevailed as the man standing with his blade to the other's throat continued to hold his muscles tense. Thoughts were leaping and jumping through his head as he tried to think of what to do. The Hunter-Nin only hoped that he would make the correct decision.  
  
The standing shadow mumbled something in a whiny voice so softly that the scared man almost didn't catch it, "man, I'm going to get yelled at for this later."  
  
He removed his blade from the Hunter-Nin's throat.  
  
"No you won't Kakashi," came a grating voice from over the edge, "You made the same decision I would have."  
  
Hatake Kakashi moved from behind the foreign ninja to peer over the edge of the monument down upon the Hokage's Tower, stepping into the light and giving the Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin his first glance at his captor, his eyes growing wide with the realization that he had almost been killed by the Copy Ninja Kakashi, the wielder of the powerful Sharingan Advanced Bloodline and Ninja rumored to have copied over 1000 jutsu!  
  
Kakashi ran his hand through his silver, forward swooped hair, laughing nervously as he looked down at the speaker, "Ho- Hokage-Sama?!"  
  
The Third Hokage looked up at Kakashi as the Mist Hunter-Nin swiftly swept by him, leaping at the Hokage with incredible speed.  
  
When he landed, once again he felt cold steal at his throat as Kakashi stood to his side, his Kunai ready to take his life if he so much as looked at the Hokage funny. He didn't much trust Hidden Mist Ninja, let alone their Hunter-Nin. Bad past experience.  
  
The Hokage guffawed, "Kakashi your to distrustful. He doesn't even have a weapon,"  
  
He spoke as he removed the Kunai from the Hidden Mist Ninja's neck, but Kakashi continued to watch the Hunter-Nin, waiting to see what he did since he was now free of Kakashi's blade.  
  
Slowly the Ninja knelt at the Hokage's feet, looking down as he spoke, "Please forgive me Hokage-Sama. I would not have broken the rule if it were not for a situation such as this. Time is of the essence and if we don't act quickly, every human in this world will die." 


End file.
